SKOODGE VIDA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Una pequeña visita a la vida de SKOODGE, Narrado desde su punto de vista.


_Hola Lindos. este Fic lo escribi como Regalo de cumple para una Amiga que Amo y Ella Ama a el Tierno y Eficiente SKOODGE ^^ es algo sencillo pero lo dedico a sus Fans._

**"SKOODGE VIDA"**

Al fin mi Entrenamiento en la ACADEMIA había concluido. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles para mi Rasa, sufriendo muchos apagones de años a causa de un soldado

-Recuerdo que fue muy difícil sobrevivir un ataque que se cree que el mismo soldado dio con un Robot a nuestro propio planeta, arruinando la operación Ruina Inevitable parte 1. Por un momento pensé que ya estaba todo perdido, pero mis Gloriosos ALTOS nos dieron esperanzas a los recién graduados; dijeron que nos enforsáramos para ser parte de la Gran Asignación, siendo los soldados elegidos para conquistar los planetas asignados de la operación "RUINA INEVITABLE PARTE 2".

Me esforcé mucho y termine siendo uno de los escogidos, paracer parte de la gran Asignación. Mis ALTOS isieron su Gloriosa entrada, saludando a la multitud

-nos informaron que los planetas conquistados se convertirían en "UN PLANETA ESTACIONAMIENTO". Fui el segundo en estar frente a mis Gloriosos ALTOS, Ellos me vieron con expresión de indignación, cosa que me entristeció.

ROJO: ah… esto da lastima.

PURPURA: No podría ser más bajito.

ROJO: serás asignado a el planeta BLORCH HOGAR DE LA GENTE RATA ASESINA.

Mire triste y con Miedo que aparecía mi imagen en el monitor, rodeado de seres horribles y peligrosos. Luego llego mi ex-compañero ZIM de la ACADEMIA, El hablo no se que con los ALTOS, la verdad estaba muy preocupado para prestar atención en eso. Pero como INVASOR OFICIL no debía resistir si no Acatar ordenes. Además no importaba lo que pasara en ese planeta, si sufría en el nombre del IMPERIO, por Mis Gloriosos ALTOS, por mi querida ARMADA, seria un sufrimiento que valdría la pena.

Todo fue muy rápido.

-Los ALTOS olvidaron asignarme un UCI, bueno quizás no se a tan esencial para mi Misión. Viaje meses en mi crucero voot, hasta llegar a BLORCH.

No habían pasado ni 2 segundos de habré aterrizado y bajado del crucero, cuando tenia miles de Rabiosos habitantes Ratas sobre mi Atacándome, Mordiéndome, Intentando destrozarme.

SKOODGE: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.

¿Seria el final? Pero recordé que los ALTOS habían puesto su confianza en mi ¡No tenia el derecho de decepcionarlos! Saque las extremidades de mi pak, luche con un sin numero de habitantes Rata, Recordaba todos los entrenamientos de la ACADEMIA, me concentre en pensar que solo era una prueba y estaría bien. Mi Uniforme se baño en sangre de esos Rabiosos habitantes, las puntas filosas de las extremidades de mi pak estaban cubiertas de sangre, no tuve piedad con ellos, porque todo era en nombre del IMPERIO y de Mis Gloriosos ALTOS.

Pase Meses en BLORCH. Luchando con sus habitantes, aprendiendo sus puntos débiles, evaluando las defensas del planeta.

Luego de mucho tiempo, sufrimiento, solo, ¡LO LOGRE!, ¡LOGRE CONQUISTAR EL PLANETA MAS PELIGROSO QUE AH EXISTIDO!

-me acosté en el suelo feliz habré el cielo, pensando que por habré sido el primero en conquistar su planeta asignado, yo tendría el privilegio de disparar "LA PURGA ORGANICA".

Les mande mi Reporte a mis ALTOS.

-comencé el viaje a la INMENSA, según la tradición se aria una gran Reunión con parte de la ARMADA y las ALTEZAS, para que el primer Invasor en conquistar su planeta asignado dispare "LA PURGA ORGANICA".

Llegue a la INMENSA. Muy triunfante con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, camine donde mis ALTEZAS que se susurraban algo.

ROJO: ¿SKOODGE? no puede ser ¡El no puede ser el símbolo de la conquista IRKEN! están bajito.

PURPURA: y feo.

SKOODGE: Mis ALTOS según la Tradición debo disparar la purga orgánica, para que la Raza IRKEN no toque ¡La inmundicia Alienígena!.

PURPURA: ¡eres tan bajito!

Creí que Mis ALTOS estaban sorprendidos y orgullosos, ya que siendo tan bajito, era la imagen de la conquista IRKEN. Así que le dije en broma sonriendo.

SKOODGE: y feo.

ROJO: Tenemos una nueva Tradición. En vez de disparar la purga, serás disparado con la purga.

-Mi Alto ROJO abrió la compuerta del cañón de la purga. Yo estaba lleno de dudas.

PURPURA: confía colega.

Entre a el cañón de la purga, fui lanzado con ella.

SKOODGE: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Los ALTOS me ¡MATARON! Quizás cometí algún error sin notarlo.

Cuando me sentí mejor me dirigí donde mis ALTOS, a pedirles otra oportunidad.

-Ellos generosamente me la concedieron, mandándome a "HOBO 13" EL MEJOR PLANETA DE ENTRENAMIENTO MILITAR, prometí dar todo de mi.

Viaje a el planeta. Me reuní con los otros soldados, a simple vista el Maestro se mira exigente, El nos pidió que dijéramos nuestros nombres.

No te que mi ex-compañero de la ACADEMIA ZIM también estaba ahí, por que se tardo como 2 horas presentándose, eso enfureció a el Maestro.

MAESTRO: ¡SOLO TE DIJE QUE DIJERAS TU NOMBRE!.

PAIPITEITRO: yo soy PAIPITEITRO una creatura de pura Jaqueca ¡AHY MI CABEZA!.

MAESTRO: Tu nombre ¡NADA MAS!.

Note que era el momento de presentarme.

SKOODGE: Soldado SKOODGE ¡SEÑOR!

ZIM me miro curioso.

ZIM: ¿que no te Mataron los mas ALTOS?

SKOODGE: ah… si, pero ya estoy mejor, prometieron ascenderme si pasaba la evaluación.

ZIM: tonto SKOODGE.

ZIM me vio de una forma que parresia saber algo que yo no. Bueno no tenia tiempo en pensar en eso, debía concéntrame por completo en la evaluación. El Maestro pidió un Líder y se ofreció ZIM. Si quería demostrarle a mis ALTOS que soy un buen soldado debía cumplir cada orden de mi líder.

La primera prueba era fácil, pasar de un extremo a el otro, sin caer a un profundo agujeró.

ZIM ordeno que nos paráramos sombre nuestros hombros y nos dejáramos caer a el otro lado. La orden era algo extraña, pero un buen soldado jamás contradice a su Líder, se limita a cumplir ordenes. Junto a los otros soldados nos paramos sobre nuestros hombros y nos dejamos caer, perdimos muchos soldados, los cuales eran trasportados a el calabozo del dolor.

-El Maestros nos había informado que si cometíamos un estúpido error seriamos trasportados ahí.

La segunda prueba era pasar por el apestoso cañón del FERROS COBURUS CARNIBURUS.

ZIM: tengo un plan. Pero necesito que alguien distraiga a la ferros bestia.

Sentí que era necesario ayudar a mi equipo en ese momento.

SKOODGE: Yo señor ¡YO SOY SU LEAL!

No pude terminar de hablar por que sentía que ZIM me arrojo con uno de sus pies a el apestoso cañón.

Caí frente a esa Bestia. Era un ser tan escalofriante, con cuernos, 6 ojos, babiaba, Enorme. Me ataco de la peor manera, destrozando cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus filosos colmillos.

SKOODGE: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡MI CUERPESITO, MI CUERPESITO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!.

Intente luchar contra el, pero era una bestia muy fuerte, destrozo gran parte de mi pak y me hizo heridas grabes. A pesar de eso luche con todas mis fuerzas, logrando asarle una profunda herida en su estomago con una de mis filosas puntas de las extremidades de mi pak. La bestia se retorció en el suelo con dolor, yo aproveche a escapar del apestoso cañón.

Corrí olvidando mi dolor. Pasando un largo camino de pruebas solo, buscando a los demás soldados a ZIM y el Maestro, logre ver a ZIM en la fortaleza del dolor "la última prueba".

SKOODGE: ¡ZIM! ¡LO LOGRE! ¡LOGRE ESCAPAR DEL APESTOSO CAÑON¡

Estaba tan feliz, que no note que la ferros bestia me había seguido. El un segundo sentí que el Maestro había sido arrojado sobre mi apastándome.

El Ferros CONIBUS CARNIBURUS me alcanzo, ataco a el Maestro mordiendo su cabeza. La escena era horrible, no podía moverme todo fue muy rápido, solo sentí que el Maestro me tomo con una mano y golpeo a la bestia con mi cuerpo.

La Bestia nos llevo lejos a su cañón. No quedo rastros del Maestro, logre escapar, pero estaba tan decepcionado de mi, no había pasado la evaluación, Mis ALTOS no me ascenderían.

SKOODGE: Pero no me rendiré, soy un ¡SOLDADO OFICIAL! ¡EL INVASOR QUE CONQUISTO EL PLANETA MAS PELIGROSO! Se que lograre impresionar a los mas ALTOS con mi desempeño, pase lo que pase daré lo mejor de mi ¡LUCHARE SIN RENDIRME¡

Con mi uniforme desgarrado y mi cuerpo lastimado y cansado, me cuadre mirando a el cielo con la frente en alto, lleno de nuevas esperanzas, mi camino apenas comienza.

**(FIN)**

**_Bueno algo que amo de Skoodge que sufre mucho pero jamas se rinde nwn un verdadero soldado. Espero sus comentarios._**

**_Nos vemos_**


End file.
